czarnobylfandomcom-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Amoniak/Jak to było/Rozdział 7
Rozdział 7. Godna pozazdroszczenia wytrwałość. W 1991 roku wyszło sprawozdanie dotyczące „Przyczyn i okoliczności awarii na 4. bloku Czarnobylskiej AES. Przedsięwzięcia ku wzrostowi bezpieczeństwa AES z reaktorami RBMK” z aprobatą dyrektora IAE Je.P. Wielichowa, generalnego dyrektora NPO „Energia” A.A. Abagiana, dyrektora NIKIET Je. O. Adamowa, dyrektora Instytutu Problemów Bezpiecznego Rozwoju Energetyki Jądrowej AN ZSRR A.L. Bolszowa, głównego fachowca GKNT E. I. Czukardina, dyrektora NTC Gospromatomnadzora W.A. Pietrowa. Sprawozdanie jest tworzone przez pracowników tych organizacji, a ponieważ wszystkie te organizacje zajmują się reaktorami RBMK, należy go uważać za epilog wszystkich dokumentów. Nic innego już nie zostanie z ich strony napisane. Oczywiście, autorzy tego sprawozdania nie są jak opatrunek na rękę. Niepotrzebne jest szukanie w ich mowę niezgodności projektu z wymaganiami prawnymi. Nie ma niezgodności. I dokumentów o nich nie ma, jakby ich nie znali. Ich zdaniem, reaktory RBMK mają tylko takie właściwości: :– „niedostateczna automatyzacja zabezpieczeń reaktora, mających za zadanie przywrócenie reaktora do normalnego stanu” Czyli, reaktor znajdzie się w wzbudzonym stanie, a system kontroli i automatyki temu nie zapobiegnie. Nie ma ani sygnału zapobiegawczego, ani automatycznego uruchomienia AZ dla zapobiegnięcia przejścia reaktora do niebezpiecznego stanu. To proszę zobaczyć oraz: „ważne właściwości fizyczne reaktora z punktu widzenia kierowania i bezpieczeństwa, czyli operatywnym zapasie reaktywności”. Taka oto właściwość. Proszę zwrócić uwagę na cynizm wypowiedzi: „…przywrócenie reaktora do normalnego stanu…”. Personel na służbie o niczym innym nie myśli, jak upilnować reaktor. W tymże sprawozdaniu autorzy, z niezupełnie jasnych powódek przytaczają informację z Regulaminu: na nominalnej mocy w statycznym systemie wielkość zapasu reaktywności musi składać się z 26 do 30 prętów; przy obniżce zapasu do 15 prętów reaktor powinien być jak najszybciej wygaszony. Więc, zaledwie 11-15 prętów oddzielają normalny reaktor od bomby atomowej, podczas gdy efektu reaktywności przy zmianie trybu mogą składać się z dziesiątek prętów. A więc, reaktor sam przekształca się w bombę, nie trzeba go tym czynić. Tylko wyraźny system określania, sygnalizacji i automatyki mógłby zapobiec tej transformacji, jak to nakazuje PBJa. Ale czołowi konstruktorzy o największym problemie nic nie mówią – reaktor nie powinien stawać się jądrowo niestabilny przy zmniejszeniu zapasu reaktywności. Nie ma takich reaktorów, tylko wtopa fizyków i konstruktorów prętów SUZ doprowadziła do tego. :– ''„charakter zmiany parowego współczynnika reaktywności αφ i efektu odwodnienia zależy od zmniejszenia gęstości termoprzekaźnika w strefie aktywnej.” No, oczywiście, autorzy – naukowcy i po prostu agitować im w wypowiedziach nie wypada, nawet uwzględniają „szczególność” wypowiedzi. Jednak, oznacza to, że reaktor przy tej aktywnej strefie miał niedopuszczalny poziom dodatniego parowego efektu reaktywności. O tym już mówiliśmy. :– ''„niedostateczna prędkość opuszczania AZ i możliwość wniesienia dodatniej reaktywności”. Strzał w dziesiątkę! – AZ przy uruchomieniu wprowadzało dodatnią reaktywność co rozpędzało reaktor. Z takimi „strzałami” w całości jasna powstała pewna skłonność RBMK – czasami wybuchały. Autorzy sprawozdania nie widzą w projekcie reaktora niezgodności z wymaganiami prawnymi, natomiast widzą: :– ''„System kierowania i ochrony reaktora jest złożony z przemieszczających się 211 prętów pochłaniających umieszczonych w specjalnie wydrążonych kanałach, chłodzonych wodą z autonomicznego obiegu. System w trybach regulaminowych oraz projektowych awariach zabezpieczał” – i dalej idzie pacierz zwyczajnych wymagań, pasujących do systemu, w tym i innym, co wygaszają reaktor. Dalej :– ''„Dane właściwości reaktora zsynchronizowane z systemami bezpieczeństwa: ochronnymi, stabilizującymi i prewencyjnymi, – gwarantowały pewną i efektywna pracę RBMK we wszystkich trybach pracy i bezpieczeństwo dla całej listy projektowanych awarii zatwierdzonych w projektowych dokumentacjach.” Co wyniki z tych dwóch fragmentów? Systemy kierowania i obrony oraz inne – całkiem normalne, zdolne do pracy, a wszystkie tryby pracy reaktora, włączając awaryjne, zapewniały najwyższej klasy bezpieczeństwo. Reaktor nie wybuchł, – „to wszystko wymysł Churchila w osiemnastym roku”, że reaktor wybuchł. Że reaktor wybuchł przy zerwaniu GCN, wynika z aktu komisji Mieszkowa, gdzie dominowały NIKIET i IAE – twórcy reaktora. Zrezygnowali później z tej wersji, ale nie dlatego, że eksplozja jest niemożliwa, a dlatego, że zerwania pomp nie było; a że według raportu IAE reaktor mógł wybuchnąć przy awarii AR, to autorzy sprawozdania milczą. I jeszcze wiele takich sytuacji, lecz te wystarczą. Może oni nie traktują tych awarii jako projektowych? Jak gdyby nie powinni. Zerwanie pomp jest w całości przemyślane, na to się uważa. Awaria AR – tym bardziej, we wszystkich podręcznikach obowiązkowo o tym piszą. Jest wniosek komisji GKNT, że przy takim parowym efekcie reaktywności reaktor wybucha przy MPA. To ostatnie, nie ma szans nie przypisać do nieprojektowanych awarii. Zresztą, autorzy tego raportu nie muszą myśleć, bo to piszą. To kontynuacja całej tej polityki – obrona munduru, pogarda dla ludzi. Po modernizacji pozostałych reaktorów, piszą: :„Spełnienie wymienionych przedsięwzięć co do poprawy neutronowych właściwości reaktora, wysoka poprawa skuteczności AZ pozwoliły unicestwić niekontrolowany wzrost mocy przy awariach z utratą termoprzekaźnika i ograniczyć skutki wszystkich projektowych awarii powodujące ekspozycje radiologiczne personelu, ludności i środowiska naturalnego.” Czy prawdziwe to twierdzenie, czy rzeczywiście reaktory są bezpieczne – całkiem nie wiadomo, ale tą frazą autorzy dobijają poprzednie dwie, przeze mnie przytoczone. Nie mam zamiaru podważać pozytywnych skutków modernizacji, pragnę tylko wyrazić, iż sami naukowcy dali pretekst do rozważań nad tą kwestią. To, co było do 1986 roku, nie można w ogóle nazwać reaktorem, przy tak ogromnej liczbie niedociągnięć. Jeśli umownie nazwać tamte reaktory RBMK-86, to reaktory RBMK-1000 to zupełnie inna maszyna. Tak, awaria spowodowana tym, czym w 1986 roku, i masa innych czynników zostały zniwelowane. Jednak wynalazcy i konstruktorzy reaktora na tyle w podstawie konstrukcji lekceważyli koncepcję bezpieczeństwa, że osiągnięcie odpowiedniego poziomu, zrealizowanego z innych projektach, ledwie można osiągnąć przy jakichkolwiek modernizacjach. Nie chcę nic wykrakać, ale jak mówią: urodziłeś się głupcem – umrzesz głupcem. Na przykład można przywołać wypadek z pęknięciem kanału. Prawie wszystkie reaktory (z wyjątkiem trzeciego i czwartego bloku Smoleńskiej AES) są obliczone na uszkodzenie maksymalnie dwóch kanałów. Zniszczenie więcej niż dwóch kanałów prowadzi, jeśli nie do Czarnobyla, to do potężnej awarii. Za obliczeniami NIKIET jednoczesne uszkodzenie dwóch kanałów jest możliwe 10-8 razy do roku. To małe prawdopodobieństwo, a zniszczenie trzech lub więcej, jeszcze mniejsze, można powiedzieć, tylko teoretyczne. Tylko jest jedno ale… Obliczenia nie powinny być podstępne. Nie poddaję wątpliwości sumienności obliczeń, należy zwrócić jednak uwagę, że był on przeprowadzony z użyciem wszystkich matematycznych danych znanym uczonym. A oto pojawia się pytanie. Rzecz w tym, że oprócz zerwania kanału, uwarunkowanego jakością wyrobu, warunkami sytuacji eksploatacyjnej (środowisko, temperatura, ciśnienie, cykliczność), są wydarzenia dość niestandardowe, bardzo ciężkie (na przykład, miejscowe przegrzanie się strefy aktywnej, zakłócenie cyrkulacji). Czy uwzględniają to wszystko? W trzech przywołanych fragmentach wyraźnie podkreślałem zwrot „projektowana awaria”, ale nie dlatego, że ma to ważne znaczenie. Przyczyna jest inna. Niezupełnie jest mi jasne, dlaczego autorzy tak to przepychają. Przypadek chyba. Chcą powiedzieć, że awaria 26 kwietnia była nieprojektowa? Tak, awaria nieprojektowa. Takiej awarii nawet w projekcie, moim zdaniem, nie powinno się przewidywać, chyba, że czysto hipotetycznie. Ona musi być zapobiegana przez konstrukcję reaktora samą w sobie, tego wymaga od nas prawo atomowe. Reaktor nie odpowiadał im po zbudowaniu i doszło do awarii. Przy twórcach reaktora, przy organach nadzorczych. Awaria projektowa? No, nie projektowa, jednak wynikająca z projektu (konstrukcji) reaktora. Można nawet zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że pośrednio motywy twórców, są za to wszystko odpowiedzialne. Autorzy sprawozdania, wracając do korzeni, twierdzą, że praca na małej mocy była zabroniona. Piszą: :„– energobloki RBMK-1000 mają pracować na stałym poziomie mocy; :– szybki współczynnik mocy w trakcie pracy jest zjawiskiem negatywnym.” Wszyscy starają się zrobić wrażenie, że reaktor był dobry. Można by i to zignorować, jest w sprawozdaniu prawidłowe sformułowanie, popierane przez autorów (23 ludzi), całkiem kompetentnych ludzi, istni koryfeusze. Lecz coś komuś zaczęło przeszkadzać, minęło pięć lat i nadal przeszkadza. I uciec przed tym nie można, ponieważ właśnie od tych, jeśli nie ludzi, to organizacji, zależy przyszła energetyka atomowa. Całkiem logicznym w związku z dwulicowością autorów okazało się zamknięcie sprawozdania: :1. „Awaria spowodowana była nałożeniem się następujących czynników: fizycznych właściwości reaktora, cech narządów regulacji, wprowadzeniem reaktora do systemu nietypowego.” No właśnie, dolewanie oliwy do ognia. Nietypowy stan znów – ukazanie w negatywnym świetle personelu. Wszakże odchylenie jakiegokolwiek parametru to stan nietypowy, 26 kwietnia był to zapas reaktywności. I co? Przy odchyleniu parametru reaktor musi wybuchać? W takim razie wszystkie reaktory muszą wybuchać, nie ma na świecie ani jednego reaktora, u którego nie byłoby odchylenia parametrów od normy. Lecz konstrukcja ich jest taka, żeby zapobiegać niekontrolowanym reakcjom łańcuchowym. :''2. „Pojawienie się nowych, współczesnych programów, użycie potężnych środków obliczeniowej techniki, a także empiryczne przestudiowanie odwodnienia RBMK pozwoliły uściślić główne fizyczne parametry reaktora, a więc ustalić nowe wymagania systemów, co zwiększa jego bezpieczeństwo.” Prawdziwe na 5% jest to stwierdzenie. Tylko w tym sensie, że studiowanie i regulacja muszą naturalnie trwać, dopóki reaktor znajduje się w eksploatacji. Nie ma odniesienia do awarii, wszystko było wiadome już wcześniej: i parowy efekt„To nie tak. Parowy efekt nie był znany.” Primabalerina nauk technicznych Ja.W. Szewieliew (IAE, 1992)'' „Ja.W. Szewieliew jest niewiarygodny. – referat komisji N.A. Steinberga, 1991, str. 13-15, spis literatury 12-14” (B.B. Łomakin, Kijów), i AZ, i konstrukcja prętów. I nie ma żadnych nowych wymagań w przyjętym planie modernizacji. Że parowy efekt powinien być nie większy niż β – jeszcze w 1976 to stwierdzono, były instrukcje jak to osiągnąć i tymi właśnie instrukcjami doszliśmy do awarii. O szybkim działaniu ochrony z kliszowym oziębieniem jest opracowania przed 1973. Że nie można konstruować instrumentów działającym na reaktywność, raz obniżającym, a raz zwiększającym, wnoszącym przy ruchu w daną stronę – toż to jak pacierz. I sprawa, że żadnego nieznanego im czynnika w awarii nie ujawniono; żadnego nowego wymagania nie ma po awarii, wszystko skierowane na wypełnienie wymagań OPB i PBJa, przyjętych i wdrożonych do realizacji ponad dziesięć lat przed awarią. Takie oto wyszło końcowe sprawozdanie organizacji, mające stosunek do reaktora RBMK i organu nadzorczego nad nim. Bardzo ciekawa jest pozycja oddziału W. Pietrowa: w sprawozdaniu wysunął on wnioski, że reaktor RBMK z wszystkimi systemami, włączając SUZ, „zabezpieczał” bezpieczną pracę; praktycznie w tym samym czasie wydaje referat, gdzie zupełnie słusznie stwierdza się, iż reaktor nie spełniał piętnaście artykułów OBP i PBJa, co bezpośrednio wpłynęło na awarię w 1986 roku. Wychodzi na to, zgodnie z opinia państwowego kontrolera, że reaktor z bukietem niezgodności z normatywnymi dokumentami jednak całkiem dobry i przydatny do eksploatacji. Być może państwowy kontroler pan Pietroń przy takiej dużej liczbie odchyleń projektu RBMK-86 od wymagań norm projektowania reaktorów już nie uważa tego za reaktor (i to by było całkiem słuszne) i kieruje się innymi dokumentami (jakimi?) i intuicją? Lecz w sprawozdaniu RBMK-86 nazywa reaktorem, w takim razie musi spełniać normy OPB i PBJa. Przeskoczmy pięć lat do przodu. Wyduszono, że awaria spowodowana była właściwościami fizycznymi reaktora, właściwościami organów regulacji, wprowadzeniem reaktora do stanu niestandardowego. Wcześniej ci sami ludzie uznawali za przyczynę tylko mało wiarygodne nałożenie na siebie instrukcji i nietypowy stan. A ponieważ oczywiste jest, że awarii 26 kwietnia nie byłoby nawet: * przy parowym efekcie reaktywności, równym 6β; * przy dodatnim szybkim współczynniki reaktywności mocy w dużym diapazonie mocy reaktora; * przy nieodpowiadającej wymaganiom AZ, co było faktem, lecz chociażby niewnoszącej dodatniej reaktywności, to ile lat tym ludziom potrzeba dla bezwarunkowego uznania za przyczynę awarii wyjątkowe właściwości reaktora? Piszę to tylko dlatego, ponieważ ci ludzie znajdują się w centrum życia energetyki atomowej, kręcą, a, jak widzicie, liczyć na ich szczerość nie należy. Adnotacja: Później W. Pietrow swoje oświadczenie wycofał. ----